On The Road Again book 1: my brothers enemy
by afictionwriter2
Summary: It has been years since Noel has went on the road with her brother Jonathan good. The last time she went on the road with her brother was starting out in a group known as the shield. Now two years have past and it hasn't changed for the better. especially since there a new sellout in the WWE. follow the up's and down's of noel's journey as she joins her brother on the road again.
1. Chapter 1

Date~ June 13, 2014

.

.

Walking thru the back of the nationwide center in Columbus Ohio I had to admit I was quite skeptical, looking around as the click clack sounds of my shoes echoed there were huge tour busses and cars everywhere. With my bag in hand I had finally made it to the hallway. Arena crew finishing up some last minute things before Main event. Truth was I hadn't seen my brother in a while. I mean sure we've talked over the phone every now and then but that was it

.

.

I walked thru the endless hallway and finally had made it to a door. A smile formed on my lips as I read the name on the door. _Dean Ambrose._ I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. I opened the door and looked around before my eyes landed on my brown haired brother. He didn't turn around as his eyes were glued to the tv. I walked into the room as I closed the door behind me. When I closed the door Jon's shifted from the tv to me. His eyes lit up as if it was Christmas morning. "Noel, it's about time you got here I've been waiting for you" he said as he made his way towards me. I smiled at my brother as he stood before me. "I've missed you Jon" I said looking at him before I hugged him. He hugged my rather tightly. "I've missed you to Noel" he said as we separated. "Well look at you all grown up" he said with a little smirk. I chuckled. "Says the one whose almost 30" I replied as I walked past him. I heard him chuckle as I decided to take a seat on the couch. It had been years since we have seen each other. The last time I was on the road with my brother I was a few years ago.

.

.

It had been at least 45 minutes since I had arrived. Jon and I were both sitting down just catching up on a few things. I had opened my mouth to reply to something my brother had said when there was knock at the door. Jon got up and opened the door only to reveal that Joe was on the other side. "Hey is she here? Today is the day that noel is supposed to be coming" he said. I chuckled "well it looks like someone's eagered to see me" I spoke up. Joe shifted his eyes to me and he smiled. "Noel" he said as he moved past my brother and made his way to me. "Joe it's so good to see you again" I said as I smiled. Joe and I hugged. I had to admit I felt pretty tiny as Joe stood in front of me. We hugged one another as my brother closed the door. Joe was like another big brother to me. "Well it's nice to see you to Joe" my brother said sarcastically as he looked at the two of use. "Well it's not every day that I get to see noel, besides I see you just about every day" he replied. I chuckled at the two. I had defiantly missed being on the road with these two.

.

.

Some time had passed and the three of us were still catching up. Since the last time I've seen Joe he got married and his little girl Joelle had turned 7. I had missed quite a lot when it came to Joe. As for my brother I had found out that he was dating Renee young. I was glade for my brother. It had been awhile since he dated and I was glad to see him out dating again. I sat in the chair as both Joe and Jon sat on the couch. Main event had already been underway. We were watching it as we continued to talk has I sat there and listen to the two talked I let my mind wander and I noticed something. Neither one of them had mentioned anything about Colby. It was at that moment I opened my mouth and asked "where's Colby?" they both turned and looked at me. "What? Is there something happening between you guys?" I asked as I gave them a confused look there was nothing but silence. Joe turned to my brother. "You didn't tell her did you?" he asked. That only made me more confused. I turned to my brother. "What didn't you tell me?" I asked him as I was curious. Jon turned around and looked at me. "He turned his back on us". I looked at my brother. He got up as his frustration set in and walked out of the room leaving Joe and I alone. I turned back to Joe. To be honest I was a bit surprised as well as disappointed. How could he do something like that? "When did this happen?" I asked Joe as I looked at him. He sighed in frustration" about a week or two ago" he said looking up at the t.v. "There's the sellout now". I turned my attention to the tv and there was Colby, or should I say Seth" on the screen. He wore a black suit with a black suit. His two toned air in a bun. As I watched the tv I couldn't help but get angry at Colby. How could he do that? He was in the most dominate group known as the shield with my brother and Joe. For the past three years and he betrayed them.

.

.

Colby was in the middle of the ring as he was announcing the money in the bank matches for the pay per view. There were going to be not one but two money in the bank ladder matches. I could tell just by the way he was speaking that his attitude had changed. As if he was someone different I shook my head and turned away from the tv. However I heard my brothers new entrance music and I turned back only to see my brother coming down the ramp. And judging by his face I could tell he was angry, very angry. Within seconds my brother was giving Colby a piece of his mind. I had to admit watching my brother beat the crap out of Colby made me feel a little good on the inside. It wasn't until Kane came out and distracted my brother leaving Colby to take the upper hand. I ran my hand thru my air and shook my head in disgust I was definitely going to talk to Colby because I had a lot I needed to say to him

.

.

Main event was wrapping up and my brother and Joe had simmered down after the while Colby thing. We were walking to Jon's rental car. I felt around in my pocket ant that's when I realized I forgot something in Jon's room." Oh shoot" I said out loud. Both Jon and Joe turned around and looked at me. "What's up sis?" my brother asked as he became concerned. "Nothing it's just that I forgot something" I said as I turned around and started walking away in the direction that we had just came from. "We will wait right here" my brother said as I walked off. About fifteen minutes or so I closed the door to what was my brother's room. I took my phone out of my pocket as I was about to text Jon to let him know I was on my way back. As my face was glued to my screen I bumped into someone. I looked up and my eyes widen a little. There standing in front of me was the two toned backstabbing man known as Colby. He chuckled "well if it isn't little Noel, Jon didn't tell me you were coming" he said as he looked at me. "And I didn't know that you had become a backstabbing sellout" I said looking at him. A smirk formed across his lips." He finally told you didn't he?' He said still looking at me. I folded my arms." How could you Colby, they were your brothers to you and you and you just kicked them to the curb as if they meant nothing to you." I unfolded my arms and walked around him. I was trying my best not to get angry. As I was walking heard footsteps walking beside me. "c'mon noel I was the mastermind behind the shield and they were holding me back' he said. I stopped and turned to him as I saw the stupid smirk on his face. "Holding you back, really Lopez?" I said before I shook my head. I looked back at him "let's get one thing clear you are a enemy of my brother so you are dead to me, in other words stay away from me." I said in a serious tone. He still had the smirk on his face. So I'd figure I wipe the smirk off of his face. I smacked him hard across the face before I turned on my heels and walked away. On the inside I was celebrating my small victory, however I just didn't know what I was getting myself into…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Date~ June 23,2014

.

.

Tonight we were in our Washington D.C at the Verizon center for Monday night raw. I was walking with both Jon and Joe. We had just arrived at the arena as we walked thru the back of the building. There were a lot of familiar faces that I saw as we continued our walk thru the back of the arena. We had finally made it to the hallway and after fifteen minutes of Joe and Jon going back and forth about which direction we should go in we had finally made it to my brother's room. I opened the door as I laughed at the two. "See Jon was never good with directions, that's why he always has to use the gps" I said as I took a seat in a chair. I placed my bag beside me. "Hey, that's not true I am good with directions" he said as he walked in. Joe followed right behind him. "So is that why you got lost that one time when we were going to see mom and dad?' I asked as I raised a eyebrow. "That was only one time and I forgot how to get there" he said. All I could do was shake my head and laugh. Joe looked us rather amused as we had our brother and sister argument. "Alright, if that's what you think" I said as I stood up. Jon put his bag down as I walked towards the door. The three of us got to the arena early because Jon wanted to go over a few things. We all walked out of the room and made our way to catering.

.

.

As we arrived at carting I smiled brightly at a few of my friends. There was nick sitting alongside Tyson Kidd and cesaro. There was also Bryan sitting with Brianna and Nicole. There were a lot of other people in the room as the three of us walked into the room. After getting our plates of food we decided to sit with nick Theodore and Claudio. I sat in-between my brother and nick. I rested my head on nick's shoulder as he turned to me." I missed you nickey" I said with a smile." I missed you more el" he said as he smiled. Nick was like my best friend. I was always hanging out with him if I wasn't with my brother and Joe. Nick and I started up a conversation and stated catching up with one another. As we continued to talk I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Colby. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. It had been almost a week since I slapped Colby and I didn't tell my brother or joe about it. Colby looked around the room before his eyes locked with mine. He gave me a fake wave as he held a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes before I turned back to nick. "so what's been up with you el, we havens seen each other in years, literally?' he said with a chuckle. I chuckled as I looked at him. "Well nothing really just the same old stuff. I said with a smile. I was watching Colby from the corner of my eyes. He took a seat at the table directly across from us. He sat right in front of me. "What's been going on with you Nicky?' I asked as I looked away from him. The minute I did I locked eyes with Colby again. He held a smirk on his lips. If it weren't for all the people in the room I would have got up and wiped that smirk off his face. I listen to nick talk as I watched Colby. He pulled out his phone and started typing something as if he was texting someone. Once he was done he looked at me with a smirk. What did he do?

.

.

A few minutes later Jon's phone was going off. I turned to my brother as he answered his phone. My eyes shifted back to Colby as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled a little. A few seconds later my brother got off the phone. I turned to him. "Who was that?" I asked him. He turned to me. "It was Stephanie, she wants to see me" he said as he stood up. I nodded as I looked at him "she wants me to bring you to? I gave my brother a really confused look. "Wait what?" He looked at me "you're coming with me she wants to see the both of us." He repeated. What on earth could she want to see me for? I had never met her before. I stood up as my brother already started walking. I turned to look at Colby and the smirk on his face said it all. I knew he had something to do with this. I rolled my eyes as I was trying to not let my anger get the better of me. I followed behind my brother as we started making our way to Stephanie's office. One thing was for sure this was definitely going to a bad thing for Jon and I.

.

.

We had finally arrived at door with Stephanie's name on it. I knocked on the twice. We heard a faint "come in" from the other side. Jon opened the door and we both walked in. there sitting at her desk was Stephanie. She smiled at the both of us. "Please have a seat'" she said politely. Jon and I took a seat in the chairs that sat right in front of her. "Jon you never told me you had a sister" she said. He chuckled "well here she is." Stephanie turned to me "im Stephanie" she said as she held a hand out. I took her hand and shook it. "Im Noel" I said with a smile. "Very pretty name" she said still looking at me. He moved our hands as I replied "thank you" she looked at the both of us. "Now down to business "she said as she pulled something out of a drawer. My brother and I exchanged looks at one another. She then sat the folder on her desk. "So after the altercation with noel and Colby last week the creative team were thinking of adding your sister here to the story line". I was busted, big time. "Im sorry what altercation?" Jon asked _"here we go"_ I thought to myself. Well Colby said that he and your sister talked a little bit before she slapped him, he came to me and told me and I thought it was a great idea for the story line." Jon turned to me. "What? He was being a douche" I said. Stephanie turn to me." I have a contract for you to sign" she said as she opened the folder and turned it towards me. I looked it very as I felt Jon's eyes on me. I then looked over the contract before I signed it. That was it. I was officially a W.W.E employee. She smiled at me before handing me a script. "Wonderful, you start tonight" she said I looked at her "tonight?!" "Yes, tonight so if I were you I would go study your lines. "She said. I nodded but stayed seated. I turned to look over at my brother and I could tell he was fuming. After a little more talking we were able to go. Colby was defiantly going to get it tonight.

.

.

After what had seemed like an endless lecture from my brother I managed to sneak out of his room. I ran my hands thru my hair as I was bit frustrated as I walked down the hallway. As I continued to walk down the hallway I heard a little chuckle. I stopped. I knew exactly whose chuckle that was. I looked up and saw Colby. The minute we locked eyes I got angry. "Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other" he said as he approached me. I looked at him as he got closer. "You know you really did it this time Lopez" I said with a bit of a attitude. "What did I do, besides I don't even know what you're talking about" he said. I stepped closer to him. "You know exactly what im talking about". The more I talked to him the more angry I was getting. He folded his arms." I was just helping you out, besides now you can spend time with that crazy brother of yours" he said. I rolled my eyes before I walked around him. He grabbed my wrist gently. I stopped and looked at him. He looked at me with a sinister smirk and said "see you out there". We stared each other down for a moment before I snatched my wrist out of his grasp. I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him. I was going to get him back, I was going to make sure of it.

.

.

.


End file.
